In the field of siding, especially with respect to vinyl siding, there exist myriad and diverse methods for producing siding which has a wood-like appearance as well as methods for attachment of such siding to permanent structures. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,941 to Spain et al., teaches a method for producing vinyl panels embossed wood grain pattern. Another example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,751 to Cameron et al., wherein similar siding is manufactured having wood-like striations. These and other examples in the art are all sufficient for their intended function; however, they are geared toward the production of siding which gives the illusion of split wood planks and are, therefore, implicitly flat. Also, the use of insulation with such siding is often overlooked.
Those desiring siding giving the illusion of construction from logs have heretofore been limited in their choices or without option entirely. A need for a siding system which would provide such an illusion while being easily installed and maintained clearly exists. A further need for the use of insulation in an easy and effective manner is also clear.